


Is Love Worth Fighting For?

by ScarletRose3



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Emotional, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mention of blood, Reinhardt Wilhelm - Freeform, Reinhardt x Reader, almost break up, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10083380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRose3/pseuds/ScarletRose3
Summary: "I...I think we should break up."Tears rolled down the friendly giants face. The sight was absolutely heartbreaking. He kept his firm hands on my shoulders as I felt his form shake from the emotions he was so desperately trying to keep to himself. He was trying to pretend as if the words I previously uttered didn't effect him one bit.**Overwatch itself and its characters do not belong to me and goes to its respected owners Blizzard**





	

I...I think we should break up." 

Tears rolled down the friendly giants face. The sight was absolutely heartbreaking. He kept his firm hands on my shoulders as I felt his form shake from the emotions he was so desperately trying to keep to himself. He was trying to pretend as if the words I previously uttered didn't effect him one bit.

When I first met Reinhardt, a connection was made from the moment we locked eyes with one another. I admit that I fell for him shortly after that. Reinhardt's confidence and toothy grin made me forget that I was in the middle of fighting for peace. He made me forget that I was previously trembling from the cold and slight fear of what would happen next. We would often indulge in each others presence, and one thing led to another before Reinhardt unexpectedly confessed his feelings to me.

"Ah my friend! I uh felt that I should tell you something important that I would like to get off of my chest." He stumbled on his words.

Confused by his sudden change in behaviour I waited patiently for him to continue.

"Ich liebe dich (I love you), (Name)" I heard him whisper just loud enough for me to hear before placing a soft kiss on my forehead and ruffling my hair in a kind gesture before taking the night duty shift for the team.

It was that moment that I knew that Reinhardt had a special place in my heart. I felt safe and he pulled my mind away from the war I was currently fighting. That was until one night on a mission Reinhardt got seriously injured. 

I was standing behind some rubble to shield myself from Talon gunfire when an unexpected bomb soared over the field of Ilios, falling directly where I sat. My body froze as I watched the projectile as if in slow motion descend from the sky towards me. I thought for sure this was going to be the end of me until the very last second I felt my body being pressed into the ground, a big and heavy form hovering above me. I opened my eyes to be face to face with my love, Reinhardt.

He smiled at me and chuckled. From the corner of my eye I saw blood trickling from the back of his head and onto the side of his face. Shocked and scared I tried moving up only to have Reinhardt push my shoulder back to the ground.

"Don't worry my love, I am fine." Reinhardt wheezed out the final words before falling into a coughing fit, drops of blood stained his gloves.

"No you aren't! Let me see the damage." I persisted until he finally caved in and helped me up.

When I took a better look at Reinhardt's condition, my heart stopped for a moment. The damage was indeed serious. Much more serious than I wanted to believe. His chest plate at the back was partially gone, leaving a gaping wound with no protection whatsoever. 

Tears sprung in my eyes as I murmured.

"Why would you do this to yourself?" Tears poured down my cheeks.

"Because I love you." He said those words as if that was all that was needed to almost risk his own life.

Luckily Reinhardt was saved by Mercy. Apparently Reinhardt didn't pull up his shield fast enough to block the damage of the bomb and in the process got injured. I knew after that mission that we needed to talk. After Reinhardt's recovery, bringing it up was harder by the day. My thoughts swam in my mind as I felt confused. I knew that I loved him dearly, but it came with a price...did it not? My confused and anxious behaviour was soon caught on by Reinhardt himself. We were in his quarters when I suddenly said it.

"I-I don't understand (Name), why would you want to break up?" He said with a shaky breath as he wiped the tears from under his eyes. Confusion and sadness clouded his eye.

I looked away from his gaze and stuttered.

"I-I don't think I l-love you.." Saying these words felt like my throat was rubbing against sand paper and got worse the more I spoke.

I felt a trembling hand bring my face to look directly at Reinhardt. He squinted his eyes with a serious expression on his face.

"Now I don't think you are speaking the truth my love." Reinhardt sniffled.

My bottom lip trembled as tears started to form in my eyes. 

"I don't think this is ri-"

"Don't tell me what is right. Tell me what you are truly feeling."

"Bitte (Please)." More sobs erupted from Reinhardt.

My hands reached for Reinhardt's face, brushing away the tears.

"I'm scared." I admitted.

Reinhardt pulled me into a tight embrace.

"So am I."

I began to speak again, "What if-" 

"Hush my love. I am scared too. I am scared that I will see the ones I love get seriously hurt. I don't regret for protecting you back at Ilios. I would do it 100 times over if I could. I love you so much. You mean the world to me. Waking up with you by my side makes me feel so happy. When you are in love, you fight for it. I am willing to fight for this to work if you will too." 

He waited patiently for an answer. After a minute of deep thinking, I pulled back from his embrace.

"My lov-" He asked, almost fearfully. Scared that he was about to lose everything.

I interrupted his sentence with a kiss. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I brought his face down closer to deepen the kiss. Reinhardt immediately pulled my waist close to him and kissed with such force for a moment I forgot everything. A giggle escaped my lips as his beard tickled my cheek. Reinhardt chuckled as well.

I smiled at Reinhardt and kissed his forehead.

"I will fight for this. I will fight for us."

The giant's eye gleamed with happiness that on the spur of the moment, my form was lifted off of the ground as Reinhardt spun me around, a loud laugh erupted from his chest. He carried me towards the bed.

**Sometimes falling in love can be scary because you are so consumed with strong emotions that you feel you don't have control over yourself. But let me tell you that love is worth fighting for.**

(For more Overwatch content follow me on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thatoverwatchgirl-imagines)


End file.
